


Smoke

by ladybugseatppl



Category: TwitchRP, gta5 rp
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, TwitchRP - Freeform, burned by cigarettes, one sided pining, twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: It's another long day and the only thing he has is a pack of smokes and a criminal by his side.
Relationships: Paul Forester/Jason Jolt
Kudos: 3





	Smoke

Paul had a long day. Endless calls driving him back and forth all over the city. The one chance all day he’s had to have a break and god damn he’s gonna take it. It starts with the only moment of peace he’s had all day. In the ten feet away from the building limit, he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his vest pocket- where extra bullets should probably be, but it’s okay. He lights up with a zippo lighter, a special one he got from a bar some time ago in his college days, and a long first inhale. A pleased, tired sigh leaves his lips as smoke exhales. Long, drawn out, warm with his breath and the taste of fire lingering on his lips. 

He knew Meanager was there before Meanager knew where Forester was. It’s the perks of being so specially trained. Or maybe he’s just that good? Maybe Jason was just that loud. 

He lets out another sigh and tries to get a second drag in, as if the fire in his lungs will make the forming headache disappear. 

“Paul? Oh~” Jason practically purrs in delight when he makes eye contact with the cop. Then he pauses to see him smoking. Somehow it never occurred to Jason that Paul would do something so damaging. But his idea of what the cops were like didn’t quite match reality anyway. 

“Meanager.” Paul greets. 

Another drag.

“Those could kill you.” Jason’s grin grew. He stepped up to Paul. It wasn’t anything new, the man always flirted a bit too closely. But a combination of a lot of stress, the fact that this was his first break all day today, of a long streak of being busy, well. It adds up. Stress gets to a man. 

Paul sighed again and pulled the stick from his lips, holding it just out of range of Jason. 

“So do guns, and doing stupid shit like robbing banks.” 

“Yeah, fair. What do you smoke? You a New Port’s kind of guy?” Jason asked as he leaned in to sniff Paul’s breath while he took another drag. A lot of factors can get to a man, maybe this was just Jason’s very lucky day. Paul leaned in just enough, just barely enough for their lips to almost touch. With a controlled exhale, Paul blew his smoke into Jason’s mouth. 

He swore the man whimpered. It was both pathetic and endearing. If he didn’t know Jason was a slut who would bend over for anyone who gave him a slither of attention, maybe he would find the pining cute, sweet even. 

But he was stressed out... Jason was there.

“Wow, t-thought you were gonna smooch me Paul.” Jason tried so hard to be coy, but he couldn’t hide the waver in his voice. 

“That what you want, Meanager? A kiss?” He teased. 

Another inhale. 

Jason gawked, not used to such a direct level of confrontation from Forester. 

Well?” The cop demanded to know.

“I’m always in the market for a big ol’ smooch from you, Paul.” Jason retorted- and just as quickly, Forester grabbed him by his hair with one hand while the other held his cigarette away. He pulled him close to him, smacking their lips together in a kiss of too much teeth. Then as Jason melted into the kiss, daring to even put his arms on Paul’s chest, Paul twisted his head to the side by pulling his hair and brought his other hand directly onto Jason’s neck. The sizzle was masked by Jason’s sharp moan. As Paul put his cigarette out on Jason’s neck, he broke the kiss to watch the man’s face just crumble into pure bliss. 

For once, Meanager was speechless. It was another moment of rare quiet as Paul stuffed the half finished bud back into his vest. 

Then the radio went off, calling for backup. 

“Be a good boy, Meanager. Don’t let me catch you out here tonight... Or else.” 

Jason whimpered much louder this time. 

“Now you know I only do crime just to be punished by you!”

Forester walked away back to his car.


End file.
